


【有平】Bésame mucho 3

by nanatezcatli



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanatezcatli/pseuds/nanatezcatli





	【有平】Bésame mucho 3

所有人都把有马贵将奉若神明。

从搜查官养成学校毕业后，平子就分到了有马班，还是班长的搭档。他在学校的成绩并不突出，在有马班就更显普通。很多人怀着好意和恶意恭喜他也嘲讽他，他全当成空气。后来遇到“无脸”，在一片混乱中他拿着幸村冲上去，对所有人说，有马先生命令我要去战斗。

这个男人就是他的神。

他们一搭档就是6年，直到他从有马班分出去的那天。那天他也是这样坐在电脑前，思考告别信应该怎么写，一直到很晚。那天有马也带着晚饭走进他的办公室，局里没有别人，窗外苍白的新月镶嵌在乌黑的夜幕中，脚下是星星一样五彩的灯火和城市蜿蜒的道路。他们聊了几句，然后有马吻了他，问他怎么不反抗。

他呆了半晌，前所未有的崇敬、激动、狂喜、莫名、不安，像刮起风暴的大海一般将他淹没了。他从未觉得胸腔膨胀得快要爆炸开来，无数话语如同混乱的旋风在脑子里横冲直撞，最终他选择按下有马的头，加深了这个吻。

那天，有马像天神一样张开双臂拥抱了他。

他们在空无一人的房间内紧紧绞缠，甚至连衣服都来不及脱，平子还记得是他率先解开有马的皮带，剪裁得体的西裤松松地挂在男人紧实的胯部。他在被进入的时候咬住嘴唇，疼得一身冷汗，有马安慰地抚摸他发抖的后腰，用鼻尖磨蹭他。

“我不想离开这个班。”平子嘶哑地说。我不想离开你。但他不会说出来。

“你肯定能做得很好。”有马对他说道。

也许是欲望让有马的声音变得柔软，变得富有感情，平子突然意识到他是在安慰自己。跟有马搭档6年，他比任何人都清楚对方实在不能算是个好老师，有马无法用普通人的思维去考虑普通人在想什么，这是他的天赋也是他的距离。但这样赤裸地拥抱在一起，身体最隐秘的部分相互结合，彼此的呼吸近在咫尺，平子才发现，这个男人并不是那么不可企及。

他不是神，他是人，会有人的感情，有喜爱的颜色和衣服，有偏好的食物，有自己的爱好也有欣赏的同伴，也会累，会觉得疲倦，会想休息，当然也会需要安慰。

但好像所有人都忘了这一点。

这些念头在平子的脑海里一闪而过，让他一时怔住了。然后，平子很快一言不发地凑上前，用力压上有马的嘴唇，舌尖探进去与对方相互纠缠。他的手伸到有马的后颈，抓住他的头发。有马捧住他的脸颊，他将有马的领带扯开。

“在这里？”有马柔声问。

“嗯。”

“我没带套子哦。”

“射进来好了。”

平子脱口而出，有马轻笑起来，“你真是……”CCG的死神贴着他的耳朵说道，把他的西装外套褪下，解开他衬衣的纽扣，将他顺势压在墙上。有马修长的手指撩开他的衬衣下摆，轻巧地钻了进来，沿着他下腹的肌肉游移。

“呃……”平子忍不住地战栗，有马堵住他的呻吟，舌头趁机钻得更深，几近霸道地与他纠缠吮吸。太亮了，平子半睁开眼，看着情人长而浓密的睫毛就像展翅的蝴蝶，悬停在形状姣好的双眉之下，随着呼吸的节奏微微颤抖。他侧过头深深吸了口气，伸手在墙壁上摸索。有马的吻顺势落在他的颈侧，耐心而仔细地舔吻下去，在他关掉日光灯开关的时候轻轻咬了一口。

天啊。只是这种程度的挑逗，平子就硬得不行。从阴茎顶端渗出的水把内裤弄湿了，黏在皮肤上很不舒服。他喘息着，有些急不可耐地把两人的皮带解开，有马干脆贴了上来，把两根弹跳出来的性器握在一起上下套弄。另一只手顺着他腹部往上摸，掐住一颗乳头。粗糙的指腹只来回揉捻了几下那玩意就变硬了，平子倒抽一口冷气。

“慢、慢点。”平子嘶声说，一股热流刚才从他腿间的囊袋涌上，让他眼前一阵发白。确实从准备进攻20区开始就没发泄过，但他也没想到被有马碰下就这么大反应，好像不久前在医院被有马撩起的欲望一下子苏醒了。有马倒是停下来，问他，“不舒服？”

“……没有。”平子顿了一下，补充道，“太舒服。”

“你真是诚实。”有马赞许地说。这回他不再用手指去逗弄，而是弯腰低头含住，用舌头来回撩拨那颗敏感的肉粒。刺激没刚才那么强，但是更痒了，平子仰起头，一手抓住有马的肩膀，因为快感瞬间的攀升用力扣住，又在有马节奏慢下来时放松。他的另一只手搭在有马给他俩自慰的手上，从龟头流出的前液已经混在一起了，但平子知道更多是自己的。有马这样不紧不慢地继续了一阵，手掌便挤进他裤子里，往他的股间深处摸去。

“有马……”平子喊了一声，双腿想分的更开但被裤子挂住了，他有些焦虑地把一条腿从裤管里脱出来缠上有马的腰，也顾不上自己摸下面了。他整个人搂住有马的脖颈紧紧贴上去，抬起脸和对方耳鬓厮磨。“丈的呼吸好重。”有马在他的耳边悄声评论，用沾满两人爱液的手指爱抚那圈干涩的褶皱。“如果我说你现在很可爱，你会不会尴尬？”

“……你还是什么都别说吧。”平子觉得脸像要烧起来那样烫，有马的身体也好烫，还有汗水沿着他的额角滚落，把他两鬓的银发都弄湿了。他硬挺勃起的家伙抵在平子的腹间，前列腺液全涂在他的腹肌上，平子就知道他并不像表面看起来那么有耐性。他将手指上那些液体沿着入口涂了一圈后就尝试往里压，一次进入一点，又退出来。平子忍耐着，接着渐渐控制不了地挺起腰，努力调整角度好让有马更深入，就差那么一点……有马不知有意还是无意，总是若有若无擦刮过他的腺体，他每次想迎上去好好爽一爽，有马又退回去了，好像怕一口气进入太深一样。

“好了，可以了，”平子实在按捺不住了，捏住有马的手腕，“可以进来了。”

“没有润滑，你会痛吧。”有马说。

“我没那么脆弱。”平子答道，转身用一只手臂抵住墙，另一只手掰开自己的臀瓣，“进来。”

说这话时平子并不觉得有什么不妥，直到有马噗嗤一下笑出声，他才猛然发觉到自己说了什么。“喂……”他难堪地支起上半身，却马上被按住了。有马从后面压上来，把下体挺拔湿润的器官塞进他的臀缝，抵着那个只接受了简单开拓的入口摩擦。“丈……”平子一听他开口就立刻摇了摇头，他承认那一瞬间他被一种自作多情的沮丧击败了，“说好的什么也别说，拜托？”

“我不是取笑你，”有马坚持说道，“我喜欢你那个样子，非常喜欢。”

“有马先生只是想看我窘迫的样子罢了。”平子低下头把脸埋进自己的手臂中，其实他心里明白，比起窘迫和尴尬，他更痛恨的是自己仍然无法好好面对这种局面。自从和有马发展出这样的关系，平子也不知从什么时候开始关注起镜子里的自己。无论怎么看都非常平凡的五官，发型也很普通，身材算保持得很好，但着装品位就一般了。除了工作西装和战斗服之外，一年四季都是运动服跑鞋和棒球帽的打扮。他不是没尝试过高档的大衣，可穿上身就非常奇怪。不像有马，不管穿什么都特别帅气笔挺，就算只穿着寻常的衬衣和领带，在人群里也是如此耀眼不俗。

他也很想像工作那样，从容自如地跟有马相处，坦然地展示和表达自己，在他面前毫无保留地全然绽放，让他更了解自己，自己也更了解他。平子为此努力，也做了不少功课，可是果然，真正和有马做这种事的时候果然，他还是做不到。

“丈说对了一部分，但不是全部。”有马的声音柔软了一些，不过双手和身体仍然把他压制住，一点没有停止和放行的意思，“我想看的是你所有的样子——现在，这个时候，我想看丈所有因我而有的反应——让你不快我很抱歉，可是——“

“好了，不要……”平子急促地打断他，回过头去，因为听到这个人的道歉而心脏狂跳，“不要说这么多了，继续就好。”

“可是——”

“我思考不了那么多，现在——”平子低声说道，“现在，我只想感受你。”

他说完之后咬住嘴唇，一只手伸到后面扣住有马的大腿，把他往自己这边拉。有马没有再说话，沉默地抓住他的臀瓣往两边分开，之前涂上的前液已经半干了，暴露在空气中让平子感到有些发凉，但很快一个光滑火烫的东西就压了上来。有马开始用力往里挤，和刚才试探性的开拓不同，就算无法看到，平子也能感受到对方压倒性的力量和绝对的控制权。他技巧性地发起了进攻，知道从哪个角度，用怎样的力度能让自己最快进入。平子感到股间那圈紧致的肌肉在有马第一次用力时就张开了，第二次大半截阴茎都插了进来，抽出时几乎翻出了他小穴附近的嫩肉。第三次有马重重顶到了底，准确无误地隔着肠壁碾过他的前列腺，撞得他整个人剧烈一颤。“痛？”

“不。”平子摇头，这并不是违心的，比起被填满和占有的那种满足感和愉悦，这点痛根本算不了什么。有马从后面靠近了他，湿热的呼吸喷在他的耳侧，一手捞住他的腰一手伸到前面，捏住了他的下巴。“你在撒谎。”有马判断道，轻柔地。接着他开始挺动，一下一下，跟他的语调相反，沉重而有力地操进他体内深处。“我在撒谎……”平子说，好像并不了解这句话的意义，只觉得和有马紧紧相连的部分像要燃烧起来。技术已经不重要了，涨大的茎体完全撑满他的甬道，在里面翻搅捣弄，肆无忌惮地探索他身体的奥秘。沾满汁液的肉与肉容纳在他狭窄的体内，每一个动作都挤出令人窒息的水渍声。“有马……”平子呼唤道，努力扭过头，有马会意地迎上来，攫住他的嘴唇。

“唔啊……”所有的呻吟和喘息都融化在彼此的唇齿间了，平子在有马握住他硬得发痛的阴茎时整个人痉挛起来，双腿发软，肌肉像被电击过一样颤抖。有马收紧手指，拇指按住他顶端的孔洞揉搓，把透明的浓汁抹开，但很快就有更多的水涌出来。平子知道自己快到极限了，他的胸腔像风箱一般剧烈鼓动，喉咙干渴得让每一次空气进出都如同刀割，来自身后的顶撞使他的身体不受控制地前后摇摆，前面还在被有马套弄。这种刺激下没多久他就缴械投降了，在有马手中一泄千里，浓稠的白液一股股地喷射而出，被有马全接在掌中。接着，他的情人也迎来高潮，但并没有如他所愿。有马及时抽了出来，自己完成了剩下的工作，把精华全部撸在他赤裸的臀部和后腰上。

平子虚脱一样地喘了口气，然后很快感到了肩上的重量，有马仿佛如释重负地把额头抵上来，他的颈间能体会到对方仍然灼热的气息。平子感受着这份重量，默默地，郑重地，好像有马通过这样的方式把什么东西交给了他，分担给他。一想到这些重量是来自有马所承受、并且以后也会同样承受的，平子心中就恢复了平静，进而充满勇气，哪怕他现在只能接过一半，不，三分之一，不，十分之一，他也要努力做好，然后继续前进，跟着这个人的脚步前进，因为这份重量存在，无论他们之间有多大差距，他都不会再觉得遥远了。

这么想着，平子转过身，把有马抱在怀里，调整了下手臂的高度，让他可以倚靠得更舒服。他们维持了这个姿势很久，相互抚摸，用掌心摩挲彼此的皮肤，直接感受对方带有生命热度的体温，却不含任何情欲，且极尽温柔，直到他们的心跳重新变得平稳，才默契地放开对方。有马从办公桌上抽出纸巾擦拭掉他们身上的秽物，他把衣物穿戴起来，若有所思。

“我知道我的报告要怎么写了。”在考虑片刻之后，平子开口，由衷地说道，“谢谢你。”

有马停下了整理领带的动作，抬起头好奇地看着他。

“除了汇报钵川准特等违反对策法第13条第1项，我还准备上报，喰种黑狗在战斗之际，保护了CCG尚未疏散的平民。”

说出这话之后，平子意识到，有马已经恢复到平时冷静自持的状态了。CCG的死神表情没有变化，但平子仍然猜到了他的答案。“丈，这样的主观论断缺少凭据，容易被挑战，并不适合放到报告书里。”

“我不害怕挑战，你说的我也明白，我只是无法再像当时那样，被钵川先生反驳而默不作声了。”平子说着，沉默了一会，“就这样记录下来，也许在以后会帮我想清楚，在那个时候，到底是什么触动了我。”

这回有马没有说话，他的手还放在领带结上，仿佛陷入了沉思。平子无法得知他在想什么，可仍然说：“我不知道有马先生为什么而烦恼，也许以后也没机会知道，甚至可能知道了我也无法理解，但我认为，做出遵循自己内心的决定，比衡量这个决定的对错更重要。”

有马愣住了，似乎没料到他会说出这样的话，惊讶地看着他。平子也愣了一下，但有种力量，一种源自内心、让他想要支撑起有马所承受负担的力量，鼓励他迎上了有马的视线。突然，有马笑了起来，可这次平子知道他不是取笑。“可以了，丈，可以了，”他看着他，用温暖的声音重复道，“这样就够了，这样就够了。”

现在，平子终于觉得发自内心地松了口气。虽然他并不认为自己一两句话就能帮助有马解决问题，但他在这里，现在他就在这里，像以往就在这里一样，今后也不会离开——无论他们是否属于同一个小队，是否负责同一个分区，面对怎样的局面，又各自做出怎样的选择和决定——他就在有马身边，一直在，并且他知道，有马也深知此事。

这样，便如同有马所说的，就够了。

END


End file.
